powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Personal Domain
The power to rule over a certain realm. Also Called *Lordship Capabilities User has a Personal Domain: an area in which a being has absolute power, through magical, supernatural, scientifically, or other means. Domain may be a physical area, or an entire dimension. Some users may even possess Omnipotence within their Domains. Applications * Authority may be used to give orders or otherwise assume control of a Domain, imposing Law or Chaos as one wishes. * Cosmic Teleportation may be result of possessing a Domain, allowing the owner to teleport to their domain at will, and be in any location within at once. * Dimensional Manipulation can also be attained within ones Domain, * Infinite Supply possess an infinite amount of anything they desire within their realm. * Population Control control the inhabitants of their realm. * Physics Manipulation may be available to stronger wielders of this power, allowing them to alter the physical laws of their Domain to fit their needs. Variations * Afterlife Lordship * Arctic Lordship * Cemetery Lordship * Dimensional Lordship * Dollhouse Monarchy * Dream-World Lordship * Elemental Plane Lordship * Forest Lordship * Heaven Lordship * Hell Lordship * Limbo Lordship * Mental Plane Lordship * Mythical Plane Lordship * Nature Lordship * Ocean Lordship * Planetary Lordship * Sky Lordship * Temporal Lordship * Underworld Lordship * Universal Lordship * Virtual Reality Lordship * Volcanic Lordship Associations * Alternate Universe Creation * Dimensional Manipulation * Inner World Creation * Logic Manipulation * Memory World Creation * Plane Physiology Limitations *User may be powerless or at least less powerful if they are outside of their domain. *Domain can possibly be destroyed. *User can lose the domain to others beings. *Users may not be aware of everything in their own domain. *May not have Omnipotence. *Users of Realm Closure can seal the realm, preventing the user from either entering or leaving. Known Users Gallery File:200px-Grace_Lavreaux_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Vol_2_35.jpg|Sunset Grace (Marvel Comics) has the ability to open a portal to another dimension in which she has god-like control over all reality and events. File:Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) has the ability to transport to his personal Dimension D. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) has absolute control over her own dream dimension. File:Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|Doctor Kanzaki's (Black Cat) Warp World is his personal domain where he controls absolutely everything within. File:Ep354YukiosConsole2.png|Yukio (Bleach) can create a personal domain within his video game console via his Fullbring. File:Shambles_399.gif|Inside his Room, Law (One Piece) has control over the displacement and orientations of all objects within. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) has absolute control over her own personal dimension, rewriting its environment as she pleases and forms portals. File:Shuma_Gorath.jpg|Shuma Gorath (Marvel Comics) controlling over its personal domain. Realm of Terror.jpg|Diablo (Diablo) transporting the hero to his Realm of Terror. ouat.jpg|Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time) rules over Neverland with control of its resources and magical properties. Dream.jpg|Dream of the Endless (DC/Vertigo) is the ruler of the Dreaming, creating and reshaping its contents however he sees fit. 640px-The_evil_within-Ruvik-10.jpg|Ruvik (The Evil Within) holds control of his own mental plane, a twisted parody of Krimson City made corrupted and terrifying due to his own rage and madness Other_Mother.jpg|The Other Mother (Coraline) is the creator of the Other World, a realm that resembles the Pink Palace property under the omnipotent control of the Other Mother herself. Moon Presence Bloodborne.jpg|The Moon Presence (Bloodborne) is an eldritch entity that rules over the realm of Hunter's Dream, its features and denizens under the control of it and it's surrogants. Category:Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Lordship Powers